Anne's Final Day
by LadyElla2199
Summary: 19th May 1536 and it is a black day in England's history as an anointed Queen takes a final walk to the scaffold.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly before dawn on this, Anne's final day on earth, her ladies had dressed her in a gown of dark grey damask, trimmed in fur over a petticoat of red crimson. The shining dark hair that had once been caressed and kissed by Henry was now brushed and gathered up from her neck, pinned and covered by a gable hood. In her ears were placed pearl earrings, about the long slender neck, a necklace to match, both had been gifts from Henry on the birth of Elizabeth and they would for a few brief moments remind Anne of what she once had and let slip away. A glance in the mirror and she saw her reflection. The once glowing skin is sallow, shadows have settled under her eyes from lack of sleep and worry.

Anne called for Sir William Kingston to come and hear mass with her, and she in turn, swore in his presence, on the damnation of her very soul, that she had never been unfaithful to her husband. She repeated this over and over before and after receiving the sacrament. On leaving the small room that had served as a chapel, She returned to the small area that served as her bedchamber and sat on her bed.

Food had been brought and laid untouched on a coarse dish sat on the table. It would finally happen and Anne was more than ready to meet her maker. She stared as her almoner, John Skip began reciting prayers and could not focus on his face. It was as though he had no clear features, as if he was part of a foggy dream. Even his words sounded distant, far away.

The door to Anne's apartments opened and Sir William Kingston stepped in, followed by two guards carrying pikes, Henry's royal insignia blazed across their chests.

"It is time…."

She nodded at him and turned to Charlotte, "For one last time, my dear friend and sister I will ask you to accompany me."

A cloak of ermine was then draped about her shoulders and fastened, the last remnants of Anne's time as Queen.

The Constable of The Tower stopped her before they left, "You will have need of this to pay the swordsman." he handed to Anne a small brown pouch. It weighed heavy in her palm. Even now, Henry had spared no expense to have her executed.

The liveried guards led the way from the apartments, followed by Sir William Kingston, then Anne's almoner, John Skip. He read from the bible as they walked slowly. Anne began to listen to the passages that were chosen to give her comfort, but her mind wandered. She thought of the letter she had written for Elizabeth and left in Charlotte's care, would Aunt Margaret Bryan read it to her and then try and explain the absence of her mother from her life?

A light breeze drifted through the ground floor corridors as they neared the entrance of the Tower. Anne stepped out into the sunshine and slowly walked across the cobbles. The crowd that had gathered parted as if it was the red sea. She had expected a hostile reception from those who had gathered to see her end, but there was nothing but quietness. There had been many incidents over the years where mobs had wished Anne dead, but now, they did not shout or scream at her. There were looks of sorrow on their faces and others offered Anne their rosaries as she passed in a hope it would be of comfort to her.

With her head held high, Anne climbed the steps to the scaffold. John Skip stood to the far side, continuing to read passages from the bible. Standing to the front of the wooden structure, Anne looked out across the crowd of people; men and women here to witness a King's justice. Her dark eyes rested upon a group that were known to her;

Crowded on each side by the unwashed bodies of commoners were Thomas Cromwell, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond and Thomas Audley, The Lord Chancellor. All of them Anne's enemies and there to see her final moments.

"Mr Kingston, I would like to address the crowd, for one last time."

He nodded, a hush fell over the crowd within the Tower precinct as Anne took a breath and spoke in a clear voice….


	2. Chapter 2

Anne faced the crowd, "Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, according to the law, for by the law I am judged to die and therefore I will speak nothing against it, as I know full well that what I could say in my defence cannot concern you. Or give me hope of life. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that whereof I am accused and condemned to die. But I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best."

The next few words Anne spoke could have betrayed how bitter she was at the way she was being discarded for a new wife, " I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you."

She paused before continuing, "To me he was ever a good, a gentle and Sovereign Lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. Take heed; this is what a good and gentle Sovereign Lord can bring you to"

With her speech over, Anne nodded to Charlotte, her dear friend, who was like a sister, who came forward and helped her. The clasp on the ermine cloak is undone by her shaking fingers, Anne places her own fingers over Charlotte's to steady them.

"Cry no more for me, soon I will be at peace." Anne gently squeezed her hands, "Look to Elizabeth for me. Tell her how much I loved her and will always watch over her."

Charlotte sniffed, "I will Your Majesty, she will know what a wonderful woman and mother you were."

The other ladies helped Charlotte to remove the luxurious cloak as Anne lifted off the gable hood, revealing her lustrous black locks, and then placed the provided cap upon her head, tucking in loose strands of hair..

Anne handed her bible to Lady Lee, then proceeded to remove her earrings and necklace, handing them to Charlotte, "This is my final gift to you, my dear sister. When you wear them, always remember the times we had together."

Saying a final farewell to her distraught ladies, Anne's attention turned to the executioner.

The Frenchman knelt and through his mask, Anne saw his dark eyes.

"Madam, I ask that you forgive me for what I am about to do."

"There is nothing to forgive, you do as The King commands." Anne handed him the small brown pouch that Sir William Kingston had handed her before they had walked from the apartments.

He took the pouch and tucked it into the top of the long brown boots he wore.

For one last time Anne looked at the large crowd that had come to witness the death of an anointed Queen. She knelt upright upon the straw strewn scaffold, her hands clasped in front of her. Anne's dark eyes stared straight ahead as over and over again she repeated her prayer:

"O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul. To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesu receive my soul."Tears started to fall slowly down Anne's cheeks as she waited for the stroke that would end her life.

"Boy, where is my sword?."

The sound of the sword whispering against the straw had Anne glance around. The last thing she saw were the ravens that flew overhead…


End file.
